powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raven Darkholme
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Energy Manipulation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D.Collins (Talk) 18:58, August 3, 2010 I've been rolling through some of the pages and you seem to be the one doing good work, I'll have to run it by D. Collins and he thinks he owns the place and has locked almost every page but i think we need to set up a standard set of subheadings that need to be put on every page. a standard page setup would have: #Info box (with input to be determined) #Overview (without going into detail or a heading) #'Capablities' (a detailed description of entailed skills) #'Applications' (specific ways those skills may be used) #'Defeats/Defeatist' (what this skill beats and what wins against this skill) #'Known Users' (I don't like the name but its already on a lot of pages) other items may include: *a gallery *attached or combinable skills *Benefits, Limitations, Weaknesses, or Strengths *Similar skills *Skills in the same genre *videos *(your ideas?) P.S. Im leaving this message on the talk pages of the top 5 editors. --Kaidb 01:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Superfluous Categories Hey dude, whats up with the extra categories on pages. Life-Force Manipulation, is understandably a Manipulation, it's written right there in the name, but how is Ki an Element? I'm confused why you keep adding these extra ones. Please send a message to my talk box so I don't think your just ignoring me. Lets figure out a compromise so i know how to categorize the rest of the pages. Thanks for your help --Kaidb 21:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Cosmic Powers I think it's already a page Cosmic Manipulation if your thinking of something different could you describe, so that they don't sound the same. Thanks for the welcome yeah you can expect to see more of me. I'm taking over your wiki. :-) BobNewbie talk • blog 12:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Aura Absorption I think the page labled Vitality Absorption is the one that fits the bill it is rogues power but i renamed it Life-Force Absorption to generalize any type of energy theft. The word Aura doesn't fit the bill for your description, because "Aura" means a sense feeling or connection, and to absorb a connection would be silly. Thanks for the welcome! I appreciate it a lot. BobNewbie talk • blog 17:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Vote Hey Raven could you go to the top ten page and vote on somebody to adopt the wiki, I think we need two people, your on the list. Thanks for all your help. VOTE HERE! From Supernatural Beauty to Subliminal Seduction Sorry that I deleted that rather lengthy addition of yours from Associations without explaining the reasoning, but for my defense I must say that I was going to work so I didn't have the time. Now, that was rather well-written and thought part, but not really one for this page. However, I'd like to point you towards Subliminal Seduction which not only has need for some love and editing, but would be much appropriate place for your text. --Kuopiofi 09:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Winter Embodiment Take a good look at the page and fix it to resemble the other pages. And please do start editing using the Source (Edit, button on top), every link needs to be redone as it is right now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Take a good look at the page and fix it to resemble the other pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Poison Kiss Few lines and picture don't make a power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) What? Are you asking if Elemental Generation allows user to create sentient beings? I really can't make any sense about what you're talking about. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Is it seriously that hard to make a page fit to standards of this site? It's not like we're lacking the examples for what they should look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Signature Use it. I'm not oracle with ability to know who writes. That said, I'm pretty sure we don't have that power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. I would like your help with something. You see, I am making a fanfiction writer, and I am trying to make up a story that has seven kinds of gems, each with their own power over reality. So far, I have... A Space Gem, A Time Gem, A Matter Gem, An Energy/Forces Gem, A Life/Sould Gem, And a Mind Gem. I am still looking for one more idea for a power for the last gem. Any suggestions? I already have recieved the suggestions of Death and Void, so don't suggest those, please. Storycutter999 (talk) 22:16, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Uh, any other ideas? Would a Reality Gem work, and would it be different enough from the Matter Gem and Energy/Forces gem? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Plant Plant isn't element, so please stop adding it to element page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Life/Death Energy Manipulation Sorry, but I deleted those pages. I didn't see the difference between them and Life-Force Manipulation/Death-Force Manipulation, which are essentially the same thing. Also figured if I deleted yours, the other would have to go too Unless you can explain the differences...? Gabriel456 (talk) 23:12, March 16, 2014 (UTC) New Users It's Known Users, add the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Fire Transformation FarBeyondStrange (talk) 02:15, March 25, 2014 (UTC) About your edit in Fire Transformation, I had to find out who Ember was with a Bind search and every article I found didn't mention her powers and I can't find anything about her myself. Tell me: does she have the power to make other people turn into beings with bodies made up of fire, or is she just made of fire herself? Because if it's the former, then she should be included under Fire Mimicry; not Fire Transformation. If you confused, then let me explain: :*Fire Mimicry: User either turns into or has a corporeal form made of fire. :*Fire Transformation: User turns other people into beings made up of fire. I know it's dumb; but was trying to emulate this Wiki's naming scheme. Anyway, please respond. Them/They Use them them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc., like it's been done several years now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Catergories Hello, Well i wanted to tell you that do not Add powers to Magical Abilities and Magical Arts, Please thank you TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:07, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Pics/Users When you add pics to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:12, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Pics/Gallery When you add a pic, add both the user and series. And seriously, learn to use Gallery the right way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:47, January 7, 2015 (UTC) When you add into Known users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, learn to use Gallery and italics. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Fourth warning: learn to use gallery the right way. And minimum pic-width is 300px, check the rules from the link on the front page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, at least you got the pic on the right place, even if it's still done the wrong way... --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:58, June 19, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, April 11, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. Learn to use Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Learn to use Gallery. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Which is why Life-Force Absorption is there. Age Absorption is first application of that power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:01, June 27, 2016 (UTC) When you add pics to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, August 9, 2016 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details for what it's supposed to look like. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:30, August 14, 2016 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links.Gabriel456 (talk) 19:08, August 15, 2016 (UTC) More to the point: stop doing it. Seriously. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:37, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:46, September 11, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, September 29, 2016 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, November 23, 2016 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:19, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Please stop creating new categories. From the rules of the wikia- 16. Don't go creating Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. Basically it means no more new categories. So stop trying to make new ones ok?SageM (talk) 01:52, January 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Third warning. Two more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Use Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, February 4, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:05, February 18, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, February 25, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Fourth warning. One more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:57, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stop adding extra spaces. Stop adding extra spaces when editing pages. the spacing is already correct as is. 2 spaces between each category only! (except for the infobox and power description which has no spaces).SageM (talk) 22:38, March 9, 2017 (UTC)SageM Don't use italics in Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:19, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Don't use italics in Gallery. Second warning. No links into Gallery, they go to Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Nah, don't worry about it. Homo Superiors doesn't have to be born with abilities, they can also have powers through genetic engineering or other possible causes. ChocolateElemental (talk) 00:38, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Don't use italics in Gallery. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:09, March 20, 2017 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:12, March 28, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. No italics in Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, March 31, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:37, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Didn't notice you messed fifth time when I posted that previous note, so it's timeout for you. 1 day as it's your first one. Don't mess with Galleries. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Craftsmanship Magic Possible Changes. Hey I saw you made a pretty cool power and I was curious about the possible changes to it as at the moment it looks almost exactly the same as Enhanced Crafting. Alright, First there could be the possiblity that this Magic focuses in on more Mystical Weapons rather than Scientific Weaponry. Here is a few ideas of what could be put in the Applications: *Mystic Object *Magic Weaponry This however isn't the only stuff I have in mind, There could also be possible magics that go in conjunction with this one. Such as: *Armament Magic *Earth Magic *Metal Magic *Enchantment *Alchemy *Fire Magic *Creation Magic There is also the fact that this is Magic focused around crafts so users could possibly achieve abilities such as these with great skill: *Meta Crafting *Omnifabrication *Impossible Forging *Supernatural Artisan Of course these are just ideas and you can pay them no heed if you don't like them or you can even change them if you want, just letting you know of the possible capabilities ^^ Leave a message on my Talk Page and I'll get to it as soon as possible if you wish to discuss this with me CrabHermit (talk) 23:37, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Alright I'll try my best, if you feel anything is out of place feel free to change it. CrabHermit (talk) 23:49, April 21, 2017 (UTC) No problem at all, I just felt like the power had a lot of potential and wanted to lend a helping hand, feel free to change anything you want if I missed anything. CrabHermit (talk) 00:12, April 22, 2017 (UTC) No, I haven't noticed anything like that. CrabHermit (talk) 23:56, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Ok here are a few ideas, First of all FairyTale Magic just shoulds weird so it would probably be better to change it's name to Fairy Tale Magic or Fiction Magic. Second, I think the concept could use improvement like are you focused down on strictly Fairy Tales or Fiction or could you expand it to all kinds of stories? It's a cool power nonetheless though CrabHermit (talk) 01:58, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Link, not text. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, July 6, 2017 (UTC) The "Animation Magic" page you made was deleted, due to the concept being already covered by Life Magic. Here is the content of your page, you may integrate contributive parts of it into the Life Magic page if you want to. Anna_Maht.jpg|Anna Maht's (World of Quest) magic can grant life to anything that is inanimate. Pinocchion the Zodiac Doll.jpg|Queen Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) used powerful dark magic on a doll named Pinocchion to bring him to life. Jade Order Warhammer Fantasy.png|Magisters of the Jade Order (Warhammer Fantasy) make use of the primarily plant-based power of Ghyran, the Green Wind of Magic, often known as the Wind of Life. DYBAD (talk) 01:32, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Say, is Superman really a user of Overexertion Immunity? Sure, he is strong, but he can tire himself when pushing his heat vision to the limit or using The New 52 Solar Flare move. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:14, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Read the text Water Manipulation is about water and not other liquids. We have Liquid Manipulation for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, October 2, 2017 (UTC) 16. Don't go creating frivolous/pointless Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, November 20, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:14, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:24, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:35, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Add to Gallery = make sure they are in Users too. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. :13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, January 31, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. This time over this will give you little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:27, January 31, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Fourth warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:07, February 16, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:56, February 19, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Consider this last warning over this, in the future every time will get you timeout for a day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:04, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Don't create new categories.... Don't create new categories, we already have plenty. Wikia Rules- 16. Don't go creating frivolous/pointless Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. Please stop making new categories, as they are just going to be deleted anyway.SageM (talk) 00:11, March 17, 2018 (UTC)SageM 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. You were warned over this, take a day to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. 3 days. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, April 21, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Sprite Physiology Sprite Physiology in next time please add them here not in Nymph Physiology AZS (talk) 09:25, September 5, 2019 (UTC)